<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白包 Find me in your memory by XJ (doingexcel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803590">白包 Find me in your memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ'>XJ (doingexcel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Baekmin by X.J.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote class="ql-long-37878867">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-long-37878867">
    <p>
      <span class="ql-author-37878867">灵感来之韩剧《那男人的记忆法》</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡站在运动场看台上，底下都是学生在肆意挥洒青春。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“教练，舞蹈社的人又来了。”一旁抱着足球的学生，指了指几个朝金珉锡奔来的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“教练！！！！！求您了！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡仰天静音咆哮，看向他们，“你们怎么不死心，我不是你们的教练！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“老师！就这一次！这一次校庆表演很重要！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“我足球队还要校外比赛呢，你们明明有学长带！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“可是他要去拍戏！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“哥。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">在学生哀求着金珉锡时，一身干练的少年打断了他们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡瞪了他一眼，“你怎么说拍戏就拍戏？金钟仁大明星行程不是提早定下来吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金钟仁抓抓头，“本来找了吴世勋啊，结果他突然被人拐走都联系不上。”然后嘟嘟囔囔把吴世勋嫌了一遍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡再次静音咆哮，跟着把吴世勋朴灿烈都嫌了一遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“虽然我们这学校专出明星，可怎么你们都能掺和到一起去......”紧了紧外套，和身旁小助理交代几句，然后几人一起到舞蹈社。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡是金钟仁的大学学长，因为偶然一次的科系表演而认识，金钟仁没想到擅长运动的金珉锡跳舞还能那么好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">现在时不时套路他帮忙代课，金珉锡几次嘴巴拒绝但都帮到底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“哥你放心，你就这几天带一带，过几天等前辈来了你就不烦了。” 金钟仁把笔记本交给金珉锡，播放了几段联系片段。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“前辈？” 金珉锡暂停了下，然后叫来一个学生的吩咐下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“哦，同公司的边伯贤前辈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“额？他来教跳舞？”金珉锡这才抬头看着金钟仁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“替我啊，我找世勋时候他刚好也在场，说能帮忙。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡只是点点头，也没说什么，然后一边和金钟仁熟悉过场，一边修改部分舞蹈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">这时，两人都没注意到，门口站着一个压低帽檐安静观察着屋内的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">距离还有两天，金珉锡结束了足球队练习后往舞蹈社走去，才刚走近就听到一阵温柔的歌声传出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡听着听着，就在门外听到最后，门被打开也没发现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“金珉锡吧？我是边伯贤，怎么不进来？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡回过神来，看着平时只能在网络看到的边伯贤，欠身问好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">才刚进门一堆学生涌上前，“老师老师！边哥唱抒情太好听了有没有！要不我们改改节目让他来主唱吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡无语，作状要打这几个开玩笑的学生，旁边的边伯贤也忍不住笑开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“别打脸别打脸！别告诉学长我们这样想过。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“我这就马上打给钟仁！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“别！！！！！！”几个人和金珉锡闹在一起，忘记了该干什么。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“好了，别闹了，今天再顺一遍，你们学长说明天能休息。”边伯贤不着痕迹地站到金珉锡身边，悄悄挡掉了几个学生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">语毕，全场人都欢呼起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡看了眼边伯贤，觉得这大明星意外的好相处。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">校庆当天，金珉锡再次见到边伯贤。顶着一头柔顺黑发身穿白衬衫和牛仔裤，戴着细框眼镜，看着就是个普通大学生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“这也算是伪装。”对金珉锡咧嘴笑，被金珉锡拍了下肩膀，“别用你对粉丝的那脸对我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">两人一起围观舞蹈社的单独表演，后来和小乐团的合作舞台，把现场气氛渐渐推向高潮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤其实没什么用心在看表演，被突然的尖叫拉回注意力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">原来是金钟仁上台了，拉着朴灿烈一起加入了表演。作为学校代表性毕业生，两人的出现让现场变成小型演唱会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">这时金珉锡却想离开了。“边伯贤，我先走了。你要是怕挤，去舞台边吧。拜。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤却拉着他手往外挤，“一起走吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“我还以为这种气氛，你应该挺能适应的。”递给边伯贤一个普通热狗，金珉锡开始吃手里的另一个芝士热狗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“我自己上台和在台下看还是有差。”边伯贤一大口咬下去，含糊不清的话让金珉锡笑了下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">突然眼前一晃，脑子里闪现了些画面，来不及捕捉却溜走了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“珉锡？”边伯贤侧过头看了下晃神的金珉锡，有点担心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">他那茫然的眼神，让他不禁想起以前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">那让他一直心疼又忘不掉的以前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“......我们以前见过吗？”此话一出两人都愣住，总觉得奇怪却又说不上来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“啊，我真傻，你都出道那么多年，没看过你本人都见过你广告多少次了。”金珉锡摇摇头，一口一口地吃完热狗，再买了杯咖啡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤却把这话听进去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">他也有相同的想法，虽然那人已经离开，但金珉锡的感觉......</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“要不出去吃？感觉这些东西不够填饱我肚子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡双眼明亮地点头，边伯贤看着那笑脸却更疑惑了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">一来一往的。金珉锡和边伯贤当起了朋友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">虽然看似完全没交集的两人，相处起来却完全没有隔阂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡话不多，看似沉稳，但无意间会有单纯的一面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤话多，看似热烈，但无意中会和人保持一段距离。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">形成互补。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“你有没觉得前辈变了？”金钟仁转头问滋溜喝着奶茶的吴世勋，吴世勋点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“该不会喜欢上哥了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“..........要是真的也没什么，毕竟几年了，伯贤哥该走出来。”吴世勋用吸管掏了掏珍珠，看向在角落开嗓的边伯贤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“前辈要是那么容易走出来还等几年吗……爱人就落在自己眼前，换做我也不能。”金钟仁同看向边伯贤，回忆起那段时间颓丧的男人，如果真能重新喜欢一个人也没什么不好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“超....记忆症？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“超忆症。” 金钟仁无语地看了眼吴世勋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“嗯，伯贤哥可以的。只要他肯接受，不是放下。” 吴世勋把珍珠嗑完起身打算离开去吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金钟仁想着是不是要和金珉锡说这事儿，想了后还是顺其自然吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">非常巧合之下，金珉锡知道了边伯贤超忆症的事，由好朋友金钟大口中得知。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“.......你别告诉其他人，这事儿也是我自己察觉到然后问世勋的。” 金钟大在回答完一个学生的问题后，拿着果汁坐到金珉锡旁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金钟大和边伯贤同期出道的歌手，但兴趣是教声乐课。有课时，金珉锡都会过来假装旁听，虽然有时候被金钟大当助教指使。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“这是忘不了任何事情的病症？包括任何意外？” </span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“嗯，找过些资料，他们甚至逼迫自己忘记都不行。” 金钟大把手机翻了翻，递给金珉锡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">是一个视频，是几个人围成一圈在真心话大冒险，轮到边伯贤，他选了真心话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“........忘不了任何事情是最痛苦的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡跟着视频里其他人倒吸口气，下一秒边伯贤却笑眯眯地说是看过恐怖车祸，就这么带过了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡安静了好久，脑袋又闪过些画面，可是还是抓不住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“钟大，边伯贤他以前是哪所学校？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“这儿啊。”金钟大下意识回答，才惊觉说了什么。赶紧转移话题不让金珉锡追问，把人连拖带拉地离开教室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤这天，照例来回诊，医生却在最后给他不同的提醒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“伯贤，虽然对于你交了新朋友，我作为医生应该鼓励你。但.....你和金珉锡还是别继续了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤转笔的手停下来，脸色不怎么好地听下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“金珉锡是我以前的患者，你应该猜到了他是谁。他和那女孩是表姐弟，但长得却很相像，关系像亲姐弟一样亲。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">坐起身子，边伯贤看向医生，格外专心，却不发觉自己开始冒虚汗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“发生那事儿的那天，金珉锡就在现场附近，那女孩打给你后也打给他了……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">后面的话，医生正犹豫要不要往下说，但边伯贤也猜到了些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“他也看到了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“.....基于隐私我实在不该说，但现在你就当我是朋友在啰嗦吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“金俊勉，别啰嗦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“他追到现场，发现那匪徒正打算把那女孩推下楼，他及时把人推开，保护那女孩时被匪徒划破了大腿还被狠揍一顿，那匪徒还当着他面前......”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤突地站起来，几次的深呼吸都不能让自己冷静下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">那时候警察说女孩被侵害后推下楼，但没说现场还有其他人.......</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">突然情绪失控的，边伯贤眼泪直流。紧揪着自己的衣服，像是抓着自己的心狠狠捏着，浑身疼痛感继续吞噬他的理智。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金俊勉赶紧拿出镇静剂给他打了一支，接下边伯贤软下来的身子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">是天意吗？竟然让这两个人碰上了，两个身心都带着极大痛苦的人又同时是那女孩的关系者。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤约金钟大的这天，是阴天。乌云笼罩的天，让他心情更阴郁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">从吴世勋那儿得知金钟大是金珉锡自小到大的朋友，要知道双方的事实，或许只能通过他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“金珉锡，是嘉熙的弟弟吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">单刀直入的提问，让喝了口饮料的金钟大呛着，冷静下来看到边伯贤的眼神，觉得瞒不住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“是，那之后太痛苦导致记忆缺失，他甚至一度.....被救回来了后，他忘了那一年的事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤感觉那钻心的疼又来了，袭满全身让他忍不住发抖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">见状，金钟大忍不住轻叹。金俊勉曾经告知他那天边伯贤回诊的情况，但有些事....不能让他们自己残忍揭开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">是继续下去，是断开，还得两人自己决定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">点到为止的真相，或许对大家都好。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote class="ql-long-37878867">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-long-37878867">
    <p>
      <span class="ql-author-37878867">灵感来自韩剧《那男人的记忆法》</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡再见到边伯贤，是他来学校拍MV时，已经隔了一个月没见。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">虽然天天短信聊天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤顶着一头漂染成灰色的头，穿着大衣站在阳光下，让金珉锡有种看到光之子的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“噗，这就是他的人设啊。阳光，笑容好看，让人觉得好相处的人。”吴世勋在旁听到金珉锡的感叹不禁笑了，没想到他把心里的话说出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“人设吗？难道他也对我耍人设？”金珉锡挑眉，有点不能相信。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“那倒不是，他对哥还有耍赖的时候啊，上次冰淇淋的事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡想起来了，结果自己还是给自己买了新的一支，那支就给边伯贤吃了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“所以你来干嘛？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“那个金钟仁没说吗？我又被逼来代课。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“那还不是你上次和朴灿烈去玩疯了，他记仇呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“那时候哥和伯贤哥都处理了嘛。”吴世勋笑得一脸忒欠揍，金珉锡也真的上手揍了一拳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤远远看到两人特别放松的坐在看台上，伸手挥了挥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡也会挥了挥手，看着底下一堆人在认真拍摄。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">突然，感到熟悉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">一旁观察着的吴世勋，赶紧找话题继续聊，转移金珉锡注意力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">被逼着代课是假，被边伯贤拖来当聊天吉祥物才是真。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“我决定顺其自然，但也尽量不碰触到他心理那一块，避免他恢复记忆。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤回诊时，告诉金俊勉。后者也预料到他的决定，只表示会支持，但别勉强自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">所以边伯贤又像之前那样，空闲时都到大学里找金珉锡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡没察觉什么异样，但却喜欢边伯贤陪伴的心情，有增无减。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">不知从什么时候开始，他发觉身边的朋友亲人，虽然表面不说，但相处起来都带点不安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">有时候生病了，他们会一脸不知所措，一直探问他有没有做噩梦什么的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">本来还会疑惑，但久而久之他也不想懂了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">那就保持礼貌性距离吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">有时候就算金钟大，还是金钟仁都让他感觉到距离感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">但边伯贤，或许是因为认识不久，相处起来特别简单舒服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">偶尔的冷笑话他也能接下来，然后两人忍不住笑开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">因为边伯贤工作的关系，两人见面的时候越挪越晚。这天边伯贤看着都要晚上11点了，还飘起小雪来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">—你要过来吗？外面开始下雪了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">收到这信息后，边伯贤还是决定去找金珉锡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡的小窝和他人一样，简约大气，但小细节上都有着自己的温暖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">黑色沙发上突兀的小玩偶，餐桌上的小蜡烛，还有只长毛眼睛特别亮的猫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">每次看到碳儿窝在金珉锡腿上，边伯贤总有错觉……“珉锡你是猫化成的人形吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">而金珉锡每次的反应就是抱起碳儿相互对视，一人一猫纠结的脸也很像。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">今天却有点什么不一样，看了一圈，是金珉锡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">这个点通常已经换了睡衣，但现在还是休闲服，情绪不怎么冷静。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤突然想起，那一天也是下着小雪.......</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">记忆虽然没了，但身体记住了忘不了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">大剌剌地坐到沙发上，抱过碳儿，边伯贤一头倒在金珉锡大腿上，拿出手机打开播放器，闭上眼睛休息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡调整姿势，抱过碳儿放到地上让它自己撒欢去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">两人就在轻柔的音乐里相互依偎，有默契的没多说什么。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">无意间知道金珉锡曾经是练习生，因为那件事后退出，边伯贤减少对金珉锡提自己工作的事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">但偶尔会给他听听自己做的demo，吐槽一些画报拍摄，金珉锡认真听了都会说他是天生明星。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">每次听到金珉锡的称赞都会忍不住心动，心动了后就吐槽自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">今天，在金珉锡专心看着他写的歌词时，边伯贤主动跨过那条线，低头亲吻上那认真的嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡只是呆愣地看着他，一时不知道怎么回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">他也没迟钝到不明白两人这么暧昧的关系是什么，但以边伯贤的身份，他以为这模糊不清的情况会继续好长一段时间......没想到却是对方先跨过来了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">这段时间，金珉锡总想给边伯贤坦白自己有过记忆缺失的事。虽然一般人可能认为没什么，但他知道，不可探究的记忆缺失一定是有原因的，加上身边的人总是小心翼翼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">但他开不了口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">他的确是喜欢和边伯贤相处，等到明白过来时，这份喜欢超越了友情线。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">只能继续装傻地，假装着还在原来的位置上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">他不知道原来边伯贤也是如此。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤原以为自己只是因为怜惜才选择继续当朋友，不知什么时候开始，两人之间慢慢变了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">他却没有慌张，原本担心自己病会阻止他，可是这段时间下来，他心疼的时候越来越少，反而想抓住并珍惜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“我有事想告诉你。”两人同时开口这是窗外飘起了小雪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">两人坦诚了自己的不寻常，但都避开了当年那件事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤见金珉锡没什么情绪低落的样子，小声地问，“那你...会想找回那记忆吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡摇摇头，自己会选择强制消除的记忆，就别再回到自己的生活了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">看他这么坚定，边伯贤伸出手轻轻抱着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“伯贤，现在开始我们一起记下开心的事吧。”金珉锡伸出手环抱着边伯贤，小声嘀咕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤愣了一会儿，金珉锡也没问关于他的病，也没多说什么，只是简单一句......一起......</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">情绪翻涌，让边伯贤不自觉地流下眼泪，再开口时声音变得沙哑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">过节这天，边伯贤带着金珉锡回了趟老家。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">父母虽然一时半会儿接受不了，但看到边伯贤的笑容，还有金珉锡讨喜的性格，两个老人家也没多说什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">晚饭后，妈妈把边伯贤叫进房里，给了他一个小盒子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“看你已经可以接受自己了，这东西也该交给你了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤接过盒子，打开一开都是满满的照片。再看这些甜蜜合照，他竟然觉得幸福。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">和妈妈一起翻着照片，有一张合照让他顿了下，仔仔细细再看一遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">这是嘉熙被确定分到出道组后，他们几个要好的给她庆祝。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">一脸幼嫩的人，递给嘉熙个小仙人掌，两人笑起来特别像，嘉熙的笑还带着点宠溺，照片记录下了这瞬间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤看着那侧脸，鼻子忍不住的发酸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">一旁的妈妈，安慰地拍拍他肩膀，离开了房间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">入夜，金珉锡趴在床沿，看着打算睡地板的边伯贤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">“要不我们挤一挤吧，虽然可能吓到老人家......”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">边伯贤双手撑在脑袋后，“我还真是担心会吓到我妈，你快睡吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">金珉锡忍不住笑出声，“我比较担心自己把你踢下床。”看边伯贤一副没事，也不打算问他了，为什么刚才一脸哭过的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">滚下床主动亲吻上边伯贤，却不料边伯贤翻身压住他，低下头加深了这吻。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-37878867">
  <span class="ql-author-37878867 ql-size-14">不强求记忆里的美好和痛苦，或许，接受了自己，幸福就会到来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>